


scarf

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Hi Kaze/Xander is really good okay, Kaze is worried ...., M/M, Rev verse!!, Saizo ( mentioned ), Vulnerability, Worry, scarf, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: Xander's about to head into the battlefield.  Kaze's worried about his wellbeing.





	scarf

It's an odd surprise . 

Xander's tightening the multitude of complicated straps in his armor , mentally preparing for the battle . It's going to be difficult, but it's been difficult before , and it turned out alright. He's even humming a soft tune, one Elise used to sing when she was still a babe - to be fair, not much time has passed from then . 

A head of green hair peeks from the entrance of the tent.

" Milord..." He softly asks . " May I enter?"

Xander doesn't look up from his armor .  
" By all means . It's open for that exact reason, actually. " 

Kaze steps in, and as always , his footsteps make no sound . Xander will never stop questioning how Kaze is so.... graceful, soundless , even when he seems at his worst. He's a quaint feature , in Nohr, a dash of silk scented with flowers in a painting full of dark shades and steel and the suffocating scent of cloves . 

" Milord ...." Kaze begins. He looks like a painting made by the faerie , soft , delicate lines painting his cheeks and lips . Xander notices how Kaze nears him , tugging at his scarf . 

Kaze holds the soft fabric before Xander , almost hesitating .  
" This... Was a gift . It's the only thing to remind me of my brother , even when we've parted ways . He has a similar one... It's how we're still by each other's side , if only in spirit. " 

Xander casts Kaze a curious gaze . Why all this now ? Why him ?

Kaze starts wrapping the scarf around Xander's neck with feathery , nimble fingers . The fabric is surprisingly soft , and it smells strongly of Kaze - it smells like berries and water lillies . If Kaze weren't there, Xander would've smelt the scarf - but he obviously can't, not as of now .

" T-This...." Kaze begins to explain. " This is so you'll stay safe . It means so much to me, Milord.... Stay safe , stay alive and return it to me ." His gaze is stern .

" Do we have a deal?"

Xander nods. Such a gift ... It must hold so much value to Kaze . What an honor, to wear it .

" We do." He firmly nods back . " I promise you, Kaze , so long as you, too, stay alive ."

" I promise ." Kaze whispers . He seems soft , frail, but he holds strength mixed with grace, and it's a rare combination . That's how he steps out of the tent , no more words exchanged - for any further confessions would be but a hindrance before battle .


End file.
